The Angsts of the RedMark Army
by Aki Midori
Summary: Come and take a look inside the cerebrums of 4 maltreated souls... Take a look at their thoughts, their angsts and their deepest, darkest desires. See if you can sympathize... Ha!


The Angsts of the Red-Mark Army  
  
Aki Midori  
  
Author's Yap:  
  
Hello, everyone!   
  
Okidokie... I was studying for my Logic Exams when this non-sense just entered my mind. Not exactly PWP, but not really that profound, either.   
  
*background voice* What do you mean, not exactly PWP??? This is a PWP!  
  
Just humor and angst... (Ne, minna, how could that be possible?)  
  
This is for my friend Shinri Ayase... and all the maltreated students of the world... Damn they should really give us less homeworks and quizzes. We're damn geniuses already!  
  
Please read and review, if you have the heart... *puppy dog look*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
DiscLAimErs: Oh why oh why? Why isn't Slam Dunk mine? T.T Let me just borrow them for a while, then...   
  
The Angsts of the Red-Mark Army  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Sakuragi  
  
***********  
  
Gori is so unfair! How come I'm the only one suffering from a huge lump in the head? I swear, one day, I'd shove his own fist down his throat. Someday... when he's not so goddamn dominating. Hn! I'll show you one day, Gori!   
  
Is it my fault that this tensai is so absorbed in basketball that I forgot about my academics? Ch! Who cares about x's and y's to the umpteenth power times the square root of a plus b over 3... or what happened in 1867 or whatnot? This tensai exists here and now... the past is not important. And should I be computing square roots when I try to dunk the ball? Ha! People should be studying about me! But anyway, common sense is not enough if you want to figure out this genius.   
  
Hn. I'm not the only one who flunked, anyway. Ryochin's here, and he's not even studying too! He's busy drooling over Ayako. I hope Ayako-san hits him with her paper fan... Mitchy's here, too, and he's busy gazing into Megane-kun's face. And that baka kitsune... he's sleeping again. Unfair! Gori always sees me!  
  
"Oi, Sakuragi! Concentrate!"  
  
"They're not studying, too! Look!" I said. And immediately, Ryochin was suddenly engrossed in his algebra book, and Michy was listening intently to Megane's physics lecture, and the kitsune.... Yaro! He's awake and was answering Gori's mock test!  
  
"Sakuragi!"   
  
Yare, yare... I hope you have diarrhea or something. I hope you fall in a manhole and never come back alive. I wish the aliens would come and kidnap you and feed you to their goldfish, if they have any...   
  
He wouldn't even let me near Haruko-san... *snif*  
  
Haruko-chan... She looks beautiful tonight with that cute pink   
  
shirt and blue shorts and bunny slippers. Kawaii! Ohmigosh! Is she looking at me? Aaaaah! She waved! She waved! *drool*   
  
*Bonk*   
  
"Ouch, Gori! It hurts!"   
  
"I told you to concentrate, you moron!"   
  
Hn. For all I know, you just don't want this tensai to fail because you need me. Ha! I understand you, Gori! You depend so much on me that you don't want me to fail tomorrow's special exam! Hehehe. Why didn't he tell me, then?   
  
"Ne, Sakuragi-kun, do you need help?" Haruko-chan asked from beside me. Ohmigod, am I blushing hard?  
  
"Haruko-san..."   
  
"I could help you with that," Haruko-san offered.   
  
"Leave him alone, Haruko," Gori snapped. "I'll take care of him." And with that, Haruko-san sat down next to the kitsune. And she's blushing!   
  
Grrrr! I'll show you one day, kitsune!   
  
Gori sat down beside me and guarded me like a hawk. What did I do to deserve this? I could do better if only Haruko-san would help me. I swear on it! Isn't it because of her that I'm so great at basketball now?   
  
I'm doing everything I could for her. Why won't she notice me? What does that bastard kitsune have that I don't, besides his sleepy attitude and drools and mucus? Ok, so I don't have deep blue eyes that rivals the hue of the sea, and pale, pale skin. But I have intense brown eyes... like-   
  
Like what? Mud? Nah... too gross. Bark of a tree? Too rough. Like chocolate maybe? Darn, won't I get ants in my eyes that way? Ok fine, so I have brown eyes. That's it. And I have a tanned complexion which many finds oh-so-sexy. Right? Right. And I'm such a genius, too. I mean, I'm so alive and that kitsune's so- asleep. I'm so happy and he's so- so... mundane.   
  
Why can't Haruko-san forget about that arctic fox and just look at me, just for once? I'd really die happy if she would just look at me with hearts in her eyes and tell me that I'm the greatest man she's ever known. Quite frankly, I've never felt like this before. Sure, there were the other fifty girls, but compared to Haruko-chan... they're so plain and so boring. I think I won't be  
  
able to make it if she---  
  
No, don't think of that! You're the tensai! Just be patient, and she'll fall in love with you. All you have to do is beat Fukuda and Sendoh and the walking ice block and poof! She's mine! And I'd be sooooooo happy.   
  
Akagi grunted beside me. Ch! Stupid Gorilla. Monitoring my every move. The others are still fooling around but he wasn't even paying any attention to them. And now he's blocking my view of Haruko-san. Wonder what she's doing now? Who is she thinking of? Better not that kitsune...  
  
"Sakuragi, I'm warning you. If you flunk that exam, you're gonna get it from all of us!" Gori snapped.   
  
"Yare, yare," I muttered and grabbed the forsaken history text book.   
  
This is sooooooooo boring! Not the stuff that a tensai should be bothering with.  
  
Oh yeah, did I ever mention that Gori's so unfair?   
  
************  
  
Miyagi  
  
************  
  
*Sigh.*   
  
Isn't Aya-chan the greatest being here on earth?  
  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
She's so beautiful...  
  
*Sigh*  
  
She should be worshipped.   
  
*Sigh*  
  
*Wham!* "Ryota, concentrate!"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Even her dreaded paper fan is SOOOO great.  
  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
I love her sooooooooo much.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
*WhaM!*  
  
"Aya-chaaaaaaan!"  
  
  
  
*Wham!* *Wham!*  
  
************  
  
Mitsui  
  
************   
  
"The thing you've got to remember, Mitsui-kun, is that the Roman religion was actually based on Greek Religion. For example, the greek gods Zeus and Hera were renamed Jupiter and Juno in Rome. Aprhodite became Ve- Are you listening, Mitsui-kun?"   
  
*Sigh*  
  
  
  
Isn't Min-kun the greatest being here on earth?   
  
"Mitsui-kun?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
  
  
"Are you listening?"   
  
"Oh yeah... Aphrodite transforming into Ve-whatever... go ahead."   
  
He actually smiled and shook his head before he returned to the lecture about-   
  
What was he telling me about, anyway?   
  
Oh well... He can just continue talking and talking and I would just continue listening and listening and listening. Oh I could just listen to his voice *forever*. It's so sweet and mellow and warm and soothing and-  
  
Oops, there I go again.   
  
I can't help it! Sitting *beside* me... (yes, beside me! yay!) was the epitome of perfection. He's sooooo perfect, and I'm sooooo in love with him! Too bad I can't tell him my feelings. What if he freaks out? What if he's straight? What if he actually prefers that mean Gori over me?   
  
  
  
Ooops, did I just think that?   
  
Mitsui Hisashi, you berate yourself too much! He could ignore you, yes. He could freak out, yes. He could be straight, yes. But to actually go out with that primal looking creature?   
  
Aaaw, come on! I thought you loved the guy! Give him some more credit, will ya?   
  
  
  
Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was laying down my anxieties and fears...   
  
What if he prioritizes studies so much that he wouldn't even notice notice it if I finally confessed to him? What if he just gave me that blank look and stick his nose into that hard bound book of whatever?   
  
What if----  
  
What if?  
  
Damn, thinking's too hard! Can't think of anymore what if's.   
  
Oh well, it all comes down to one fear, anyway.   
  
  
  
Rejection.  
  
  
  
Aahhh, the pain, the agony, the anguish of it. Something which I can not only imagine, but also foresee.   
  
Oh, Kogure Kiminobu... love of my life, your smile is the rain on the desert of my soul, your eyes brings forth light upon the darkest alleys of my being, your love would be my redemption, my saving grace...   
  
Cool, huh? I wonder what he would say if I recited that to him. Took me five long hours to come up with those. Hehe... Who would have thought that Mitsui Hisashi is actually poetic?   
  
Ah hell, love does that to you...   
  
Does anybody have any idea how painful it is for me to be sitting beside the object of my desires, the star of my fantasies, the captor of my heart - okay, point taken- and not being able to touch him, kiss him, caress him, whisper to him the words which I, for so long, have kept hidden within the recesses of my vocal chords?   
  
Nobody.   
  
"Mitsui-kun?"  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Were you listening?"   
  
  
  
"Of course I am!"   
  
"Okay, then who is Jupiter?"  
  
"Ummmm, one of the protectors of Sailor Moon? Inner Senshi?"   
  
***********  
  
Rukawa  
  
***********  
  
ZzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZ.....  
  
*drool*  
  
"I'll beat you, Sendoh."  
  
ZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZzz...  
  
*more drool*  
  
**********  
  
o.wa.ri  
  
**********  
  
*author is hiding somewhere inside a dehydrated water tank.  
  
Sendoh: Oh, and she wants me to say to you people that Sailor Moon doesn't belong to her, that Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, and that she'll be hiding somewhere in the pits of the earth in case someone tries to sue her or kill her.   
  
  
  
Rukawa: ZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZ....  
  
Sakuragi: And she wants to add as well that Logic made her do this. ^_^; Oh well, Aki-chan's only a self proclaimed tensai... I am the real one! Nyahahahahahahaha! I don't need to study logic anymore, I've got lots of it and more! Nyahahahhaha!  
  
Aki (from inside the water tank): I heard that, you moron! *realizes that she's heard* Ooops.. ^_^;;;;;; T.T 


End file.
